superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
You Don't Know Sponge and Tunnel of Glove (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"You Don't Know Sponge"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Jay Lender |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Derek Iversen |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Tunnel of Glove"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Produced by' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Associate Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Dan Povenmire Mr. Lawrence Kaz Dani Michaeli Merriwether Williams Richard Pursel C.H. Greenblatt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "You Don't Know Sponge" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Soap Opera Fish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Boss |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Ice Cream Fish, Frank |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Scallop, Male Fish, Clerk |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Tunnel of Glove" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Cupid Robot, Narrator, Police Fish, Prince Robot |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Concierge, Romeo Robot |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Squilliam, Newscaster, Announcer, Fish #26, Crawly Clown Robot |- |'Lori Alan' |Girl Fish #104 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Girl Fish #7, Roxanne Robot |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Chuck Klein |- |'Casting Coordinators' |Lorena Gallego Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lara Filbert Sherm Cohen |- |'Supervising Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Walt Dohrn |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey William Reiss |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Directorx' |Tuck Tucker John DiMaggio |- |'Storyboard Supervisors' |Clint Bond Dan Povenmire |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Mike Bell Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revision' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Character Designer' |Virginia Hawes Sam Henderson |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange Carson Kugler |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger Aaron Springer |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Paul Tibbitt |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Production Manager Special Projects' |Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinator Special Projects' |Kristen Flores |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris Megan Brown |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce Erik C. Wiese |- |'Senior Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Spongebob Miller |- |'Production Assistants' |Kris Wimberly Ennio Torresan |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Senior Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Amy Wu Casler Amaris Cavin Ruben Espinoza Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Timothy J. Borquez Thomas Syslo Mark Howlett Charles Rychwalski Eileen Horta |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Designers' |Daisuke Sawa Morgan Gerhard Marc Mailand Paul Menichini Jussi Tegelman |- |'Sound FX Editor' |Robert Daniel Pratt |- |'Sound Editors' |Michael Geisler Thomas Syslo Roy Braverman Jeff Hutchins Eric Freeman Doug Andham Brian F. Mars Daisuke Sawa Tony Orozco Keith Dickens Danny Tchibinda Darrin Mann Rick Hromadka Greg Schorer Jason Freedman Morgan Gerhard Gordon Hookailo Marc Mailand Matt Brown Jackie Johnson George Nemzer Greg LaPlante Les Wolf Rick Hinson Tom Jaeger Tim Mertens Jerry Winicki William Griggs Bill Kean Jennifer Mertens Gabriel Rosas Kenneth Young |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Roy Braverman Eric Freeman Doug Andham Nick Gotten III Sergio Reyes Kevin Patrick Burns Timothy J. Garrity Robert L. Harman Patrick Janssen |- |'Foley Team' |Darrin Mann Edward M. Steidele Diane Greco Robert Crew Monett Holderer Dan Cubert Brandon Keropian Olmos Jesse Pomeroy Sean Rowe Brad Brock Al Gomez Krickett Jones Richard Partlow |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studio Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Glenwood Editorial Advantage Audio Horta Editorial & Sound Warner Bros./Audio Circus Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor Bill Fagerbakke Hacienda Post |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2010 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 7